A Miraculous Romance
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya is not your average boy. He's gay and he's a drag queen well-known across Tokyo, from Odaiba to Shinjuku to Shibuya and beyond. Not only that but he's got a boyfriend in Veemon. How does the world take it when Davis is basically told a life-changing secret? DragQueen!Daisuke!MPreg!Veemon!Sex!69!Yaoi! Meet Davinia Motomiya, Daisuke's drag queen alter ego.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. All rights go to Akiyoshi Hongo!

Warning: Yaoi Ahead, position 69 and swearing galore! If you don't like, go ahead and press the back button on the upper left hand corner of the screen! Thank you and enjoy the show!

Daisuke's PoV

The moon twinkled in the night as I lay on the couch, Veemon sitting next to me. Veemon blinked before looking at me endearingly. He gave me the puppy-dog eyes which I can never resist and I knew what he wanted. But before he could start his actions, he looked at me and opened his mouth to speak.

"Daisuke, is it wrong for a Digimon to feel this way about his or her partner?" Veemon asked, looking at me. I blinked at him in surprise and chuckled.

"No, of course not Veemon! You know, I'm in love with you too, more than any other man or even Kari or TK for that matter. You're the only one for me." I said, chuckling.

"Well, can you... kiss me?" Veemon asked looking at me.

"It'd be my pleasure." I replied, looking deeply into his eyes.

I leaned into Veemon's mouth and captured his soft lips for a kiss. Our tongues swirled around, dancing like ballerinas in a performance and he started to moan.

"D-Daisuke... I saw you in your drag queen outfit. The one Mimi designed based off of a female variation of you, named Davinia. I see the wig right on the dresser. D-do you plan to continue your drag queen career?" Veemon asked pulling his lips off of mine and I gasped at his words.

"O-of course, Veemon. I am both Davinia Motomiya and Daisuke Motomiya. We are one and the same. I don't plan on leaving the drag queen business any time soon, Veemon." I said, smiling.

Veemon grinned as he opened his mouth to speak again. "Daisuke, can we have sex?" Veemon asked, looking at me, staring into my chocolate orbs.

"Of course, Veemon. Should we take this to the bed? And what about our positions?" I replied, looking at Veemon.

"Yes and 69 positions. I want to do the 69 position. It's a ritual between us. Your parents are dead, Jun is dead, no need to worry about being caught." Veemon replied.

"Alright." I replied, donning my drag queen outfit.

"Strip, Daisuke." Veemon ordered, smirking.

"Alright." I replied, stripping off my drag queen costume.

Carefully, Veemon lowered himself onto my body as I rolled carefully onto my back. Veemon suddenly bit me slightly making me wince as I tried to take my wig and makeup off.

"Ah, ah, ah. Bad boy, Daisuke, don't take off your wig." Veemon said as he lifted my penis into his mouth.

"Urk, yes master." I replied as I lifted Veemon's penis into my mouth. We started sucking and our mouths sealed around the other's penis. Veemon sucked my penis harder and harder and I mimicked his actions by sucking his penis harder and harder. Warmth suddenly tingled to our mouths and pre-cum dripped from our mouths. We were messy, greedy, and sloppy, and wet and our penises suddenly became white hot and we spurted out white hot gooey cum into each other's mouth and swallowed and some spilled onto our chests, stomachs and faces. Veemon kissed me hotly and I felt myself blush hard. Veemon's penis was 8 inches long, a mere inch shorter than my penis's length.

"Daisuke, I love you. Never leave my side, okay?" Veemon asked.

"I love you too, Veemon. I'll never leave your side." I replied putting my drag queen outfit on and took it off and put on a nightgown. Yeah, I'm a drag queen, I've got a feeling that tomorrow, I'll wake up throwing up and will discover I'm pregnant.

The next day...

"Bleargh! Ugh..." I moaned throwing up into the toilet. Veemon peeked his head through the door and grabbed my D-Terminal and emailed Joe telling him to come over here pronto.

Within a few hours, Joe had arrived at the house and gave me an examination but he asked me to pee on this stick. I was confused but I obeyed nonetheless. Suddenly, a beeping sound came from my D-Terminal and that meant something.

"Daisuke, I-I don't know how to tell you this but it seems that not only are you pregnant but you're also part Digimon. You're part Greymon on your dad's side and part BlackGuilmon on your mom's side. This has resulted as you being technically a hermaphrodite but also semi-genderless. Your parents registered you as male on your birth certificate." Joe said, stuttering.

"S-say what?!" I screamed, I was going to be a mom! I couldn't believe this.

Veemon looked at Joe in shock and we realized we were going to have a Digidestined meeting in the near future.

"I'll tell Izzy to set up the meeting in the calendar for Thursday." Joe said, sighing and texting his boyfriend, Izzy Izumi.

I sighed, knowing parenthood is going to be tricky. But if anyone could handle it, it would be Veemon and I.


	2. RantAuthor's Note

Okay people! For those of you GUESTS reviewing, here's a heads UP! I've probably said this more times than I can shake a stick at, but I'll say it again! If you don't like it, THEN DON'T READ IT! I DELIBERATELY write don't like, don't read, and YET, you read it anyways! For those who write flamish guest reviews, JUST SHUT UP! I deliberately put it there and you ignored it! Once again... _DON'T LIKE? DON'T FREAKING READ IT!_


End file.
